


You Were Always Special

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Emma Swan and The Snow Queen prepare to duel in the final battle, new information is uncovered about The Snow Queen's past. One-Shot. Somewhat of an AU where The Snow Queen's past is different than it is in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Always Special

This was it. Everything was going to end right here and now. 

It was Emma Swan vs. The Snow Queen. 

The two of them stood, facing each other in the middle of town. They stood in front of the clock tower in Storybrooke as they prepared to end the long duel that had been occurring over the past months.

Emma’s entire family was on the sidewalk only 20 feet behind her as they prepared to watch the duel. A few others had wanted to step in and fight alongside but Emma deterred against it. She told them that this was between her and The Snow Queen. Hook tried to argue but Emma insisted. She couldn’t let anyone else get hurt.

She was the savior. And as the savior it was her job to protect not only the town, but the people she’d grown to love. That’s why she was prepared to die fighting this woman who only wanted to bestow harm. 

Regina had wanted to fight alongside her too. Emma looked at Henry’s adoptive mother with a new adoration then. She’d come so far from being just the evil queen. She was a brave hero now and she was willing to protect her loved ones, no matter what the cost.

Still Emma couldn’t let Regina fight with her. If Emma were to not make it out of the fight, Henry would need to still have one mother. She couldn’t risk anything happening to Regina. 

Emma and The Snow Queen circled each other preparing for the other to fire the first shot. They rounded each other in the intricate dance of battle. 

The Savior looked her adversary in the eye and gave her one last chance to take a different route. “We don’t have to do this. You haven’t killed anyone and you can still be forgiven. We can walk away from this without doing any real harm. Please, don’t let it end like this.”

The Snow Queen shot a sly smile at Emma and laughed to herself. “Oh Emma, you don’t get it do you? This is exactly how I wanted it to end.”

“But why?” Emma raised her voice in question. She wanted to know The Snow Queen’s motives. “Why are you doing this? Why is this end game?”

“I only want what every villain wants. Revenge. You wronged me a long time ago and I want vengeance for that.”

Emma didn’t know what to say. If The Snow Queen was determined to have a fight, Emma didn’t know what she could do to change the woman’s mind. 

When The Snow Queen saw that Emma wasn’t going to respond, she kept talking. “You don’t even remember me Emma.” At this the savior could’ve sworn she saw hurt in her challenger’s eyes. 

Emma was sure that The Snow Queen was going to make the first move next. She put up her arms preparing for the villain’s blow, but instead was surprised to just see a single tear roll down the woman’s cheek.

“We were supposed to be best friends forever Emma.” More tears rolled down The Snow Queen’s face as she tried to restrain from breaking down and crying. “We were going to run away together and be _each other’s_ family.”

The Snow Queen reached up to wipe the tears from her face and as she did Emma caught a glance of something on the woman’s wrist. A sense of familiarity washed over Emma Swan as she recognized the simple star birth mark on her opponent’s wrist. Only then did she remember where she had met this woman before. 

“Lily?”

The Snow Queen lifted her head and looked Emma in the eyes. The savior gazed over the woman standing in front of her and examined her face. Emma didn’t need more than a few seconds to confirm what she’d first thought. 

“It is you,” Emma gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She stared in shock at her long lost friend. Emma never thought she’d see Lily again, yet here she was standing right in front of her. 

The Snow Queen was now freely crying and wasn’t able to get a single word out past her choked sobs. She only heard her long lost friend gasp at the sight. Well-she also heard the one with the hook behind Emma mutter something like, “What the bloody hell is going on?”

Still not able to speak, The Snow Queen nodded and confirmed Emma’s presumption.

Past Emma Swan’s shocked and confused expression she was able to smile. 

Lily didn’t know what was happening when Emma strode up to her old friend and embraced her in a hug.

Lily took in a short breath in shock and stiffened up. Emma wrapped her arms around her old friend while Lily kept her arms at her side and stood awkwardly in the embrace. After all she was just about to kill this woman a few minutes ago. Why was Emma hugging her now?

As if sensing her confusion Emma murmured with her mouth beside Lily’s ear, “I regretted everything the next day. I ran away from my foster house and tried to find you but I couldn’t. I didn’t take your number when you offered it to me.” Emma sounded like she too was crying but Lily couldn’t turn her head to see because of the hug she was embraced in. Instead, she listened further. “I searched so hard to find you, but I couldn’t. People kept coming and taking my back to foster homes. Eventually they moved me across states because I kept running away to look for you.”

What was Lily hearing? Emma hadn’t abandoned her completely? She hadn’t lost the only true friend she ever had? She couldn’t believe it. _Emma tried to find her._

She could now clearly hear that Emma was crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Lily.”

Lily moved from awkwardly standing with Emma’s arms around her to putting her arms around Emma as well. It appears things weren’t as they seemed. She didn’t need revenge. Emma had tried to find her, and that was more than Lily had tried. She actually had a friend.

After a few minutes of crying they both pulled back. Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to stand tall while Lily just couldn’t stop crying. She couldn’t make the tears stop in such a beautiful moment. They fell freely down her face as she and Emma stared each other in the eyes.

“You have magic,” Emma asked half as a question and half as an observation. 

“I don’t know how. My birth parents are dead, so I guess I’ll never know.” She shrugged. She’d long ago accepted this.” Lily smiled and said to herself. “I guess I did end up being special.”

Emma tilted her head and caught her old friend’s eyes again. “You were always special, Lily.”

That only made her sob harder. Through the tears and blurry sight Lily managed to speak from her heart. “I’m sorry Emma.” Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice was slurred. She raised her arms and motioned around her. “I’m sorry about all of this. I thought I needed revenge but…came back for me.”

There was a hint of questioning in Lily’s voice and Emma shook her head. “My only regret is that I didn’t search for you longer.”

“Don’t. You did more than I did. I gave up on you the first time you turned me away. I’m the one who truly gave up on us.”

Emma shook her head again only this time it seemed more harmless. “Don’t worry about it. It’s over now.”

Lily started to cry again. “But it’s not. I’ve done so much bad. I’ve hurt people Emma. How can anyone forgive me, especially you? I’ve wronged you so much Emma.” 

“I forgive you.” 

Lily’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“And it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks Lily. I forgive you. And I’m not going to leave you again. You’re staying right here and you’re going to be part of my family. That’s where you belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I hope you were able to keep up with this. I had this idea after 4.05 and I had to write it down. Either way, I thought the idea was unique. Thanks for reading. -Saraphine


End file.
